


A Surprise at Home

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Prompt: Is that my shirt?
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Surprise at Home

“Bernie, I’m home!” Sylvain kicked off his shoes and walked into the apartment. He could hear Bernie in the kitchen, she was probably making dinner tonight. That was exciting! With how busy their schedules were at the moment, most nights they had to order out and Sylvain was sure they had exhausted every single place in the area that offered delivery.

“Dinner smells good, what’cha making?” He paused in the entranceway of the kitchen, almost taken aback by the sight before him.

Bernie cooking wasn’t weird, she did regularly when they weren’t busy and she had a way of juggling multiple pots and pans and made it look easy. What was weird was that she was wearing one of his button up shirts. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and it was long enough on her that it reached her thighs. As she moved he could see she was wearing shorts under it which he didn’t know how grateful he was to her always wearing shorts for modesty until this moment. His brain would definitely jump to a place it probably shouldn’t go before dinner was done cooking.

“Just a pasta dish I saw online.” She gestured to her phone which sat on the counter, held up by her giraffe shaped tripod. “It’s a good way to get rid of leftovers and we had a lot of random vegetables in the fridge so…”

“Awesome. Do you need some help?”

“No, I got it, it’s almost done.”

“Oh, okay.” After a beat, he couldn’t take it anymore. “So, is that my shirt?”

She paused in mid-stir of the sauce, looked down almost comically and then at him. “Oh. Uh, yeah, I got paint on my clothes and I threw them in the washer and your clean shirt was in the dryer and it was faster to wear that than grab something in my room so, uh…”

“It’s fine Bernie.” He walked over and gently took the spoon from her and stirred the sauce before it could burn. “I’m not complaining, you look cute.”

“C…cute?” she stammered as she turned a shade of red.

He had to bite back another comment about how he loved seeing her blush. He didn’t want her to internally explode before dinner. “Yeah cute.” A wiggle of the eyebrows. “Perhaps later, we could do a little _something, something_?”

Bernie blinked slowly. “I wasn’t expecting you would like this kind of stuff.”

“Why wouldn’t I like it?” he scoffed before reaching over and putting an arm around her. “I love everything about my Bernie-Bear!” He gave her a quick kiss on top of her head.

She rolled her eyes and took the spoon back and got back to work on dinner. “Fine, a little _something, something_ later. Dinner first though.”

Sylvain grinned. “I’ll go set up the table.”


End file.
